Flowers and tea
by Dosanddonts
Summary: Anri Yoshiwara/OC, Adekan, Smut:: The tea house was a quiet, peaceful place. She cared for it religiously, casting out frivolous things like love, romance, flowers... Then he came, in his flower-painted coat, and destroyed all of it.
1. The stranger in the tea house

It was a quiet day in spring, a week after the sakura petals have fallen off the twisting branches and covered the streets and alleys of the town.

"What a nuisance," I thought as I swept them in a pile in front of my little tea house. Personally, I never got the appeal. People would take time off work to go sit in a park during the season and gawk at rosy leaves the whole day. Those leaves would just fall off in the end and litter the ground. The branches would be barren, bearing no fruit or anything of practical value. "A useless tree might as well be turned into timber."

I rested my chin on the handle of my broom. Maybe it's just that I didn't like flowers at all. Beauty for its own sake never appealed to me. I preferred practicality, simplicity, order. That was the way I ran my little tea house and that was how I lived my life. I had no time for needy flowers; I hanged the 'open' sign on the tea house door and returned inside to wait for the customers.

That was how I spent my days; unsurprising, predictable, peaceful. In a world of wonder and in extraordinary times, this was my oasis of boredom and simplistic bliss. Little did I know that soon, he would arrive, wearing his flowered coat, and completely destroy it.

"_Inoue-san, seconds!"_

"_Right away!"_

"_Inoue-san! The water is getting a little cold!"_

"_In a moment!"_

"_Inoue-san. The usual please!"_

"_Sure thing!"_

The old man seated by the table near the window smiled at me, "Busy as always I see."

"Absolutely," I beamed at him as I carried a tea pot of green tea to the table near him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to have an extra pair of hands around? My son is about your age, you know."

"Oh, I can manage this on my own," I waved my hand, "I already received my marriage bliss once. I'm not really looking to do it again."

Slight melancholia came over the man, "I see. I'm sorry. It wasn't my place."

I gave him a small smile as I stopped for just a moment to wipe my hands in my little red apron, "It's quite alright. Yoshiro passed away 2 years ago now. I have had time to get accustomed to life without him. I have this shop and that's enough for me. If I ever think it's too much for me to handle, I'll just hire someone."

The old man took my hand, catching me off guard, "That's not what I worry about, Miko. You are still so young. All people need someone to love them from time to time. Take it from someone who has lived a few years longer than you."

I gently tapped his hand, "It's ok. The love I get from my regulars is enough for me." The man let go of my hand, not convinced, but seemingly not disposed to arguing either. I quickly took some empty cups off the table and carried them back into the kitchen. As I was washing up, a framed picture on the shelf caught my eye. Yoshiro was still smiling on it, no sign of the illness that would eventually due him in in a month. I sighed and turned away.

Yes, it's been 2 years already. I have gotten over the shock and managed to get the tea house running again. Sometimes, I felt guilty for doing so well. Should I be more distraught? Falling apart isn't really my style. Neither is dwelling on the past.

It was getting late and most of the regulars were leaving.

"Take care, Tanaka-san" I waved to the old man as he left out the door. The tea house fell silent. The big space seemed strangely empty, haunted even. The lively atmosphere left with the customers. "It's ok. It'll be back tomorrow, for sure. I should prepare for that instead of moping."

I returned to the kitchen and got a washcloth for the tables. Then I heard the little bell ring, "Hello, are you still open?"

That was an unfamiliar voice. My tea house got nothing but regulars from the district, maybe some out-of-towners during lunch, but never this late. Curious, I poked my head out and was immediately stunned still. A beautiful bespectacled man stood there. His hair was curly and golden, his nose was covered with freckles; a foreigner, I thought. His clothes were just as peculiar as his appearance; not a kimono, nor a uniform. Instead, he wore leather shorts with matching chaps and a leather neckpiece. Draped over his shoulders was a coat with painted peonies – how fitting.

"Hey, are you opened?" he repeated the question as he put his hand on his hips and cocked his head to the side with a wry grin. I realized I was staring, "Ah! Yes, yes, we are! Sit anywhere you'd like."

The man smiled, seemingly unbothered by my gawking. He strutted over and took a seat right next to the kitchen. I couldn't help but look some more. His appearance was strange enough, but so was his demeanour. The way he walked, the way he _moved_… There was strange fluidity in it, the kind exquisite dancers might have, yet he was unmistakably male. Though slender, his body was muscular. His emerald eyes had a strange keenness about them; innocently curious, yet…. Deviously calculating.

He looked back at me, our eyes met, I flinched. "Ahahaha, will you be staring the whole time or will I actually get some service today?" he teased.

"Oh, my apologizes!" I hastened to his table. I need to gather my thoughts. So what if he's a foreigner or a strange person? To me, he was a customer and that's the only thing that mattered. I straightened up and put on my usual smile, "What would you like to have?"

"Just tea is fine," he waved his hand flippantly. I bowed and quickly fetched a fresh tea pot and brewed a new batch of tea. As I waited for the water, I quickly washed my face in cold water. Yes, the guy was strange, but he was a customer, nothing more, nothing less. I just have to be as professional as always.

As I returned, I saw the man looking around the room as if studying it. Well, unsurprising. There isn't much to do now during the wait. There are no customers for him to talk to. I set down the cup in front of him and poured him the tea before bowing and turning to leave.

"Hey, aren't you gonna stay?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

I turned back, a bit confused, "Stay? Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No, but drinking tea on your own is depressing, don't you think?" he rested his head on his hand as he smiled, "Drinking with a woman is way more fun~"

I was a bit taken aback. My conversations were usually always short as I rushed around the tea house. Sitting down with a customer would be a first. Yet, I couldn't help but see his point. Slightly, reluctantly, I took a seat opposite of him.

"There, that's better," he grinned as he took a sip, "Oh, it's really good. I'm surprised. I didn't expect a tiny tea house like this to have such great tea!"

I couldn't help myself but smile with pride, "Thank you very much. Great care is taken that the tea here is of highest quality and prepared with the utmost care."

He stared at me blankly for a while before laughing, "Ahahaha! Do you always sound like a salesperson? Really, you should loosen up a bit!"

I was stunned again and honestly, a bit annoyed. A sneaky feeling crept up on me; I don't think I can get along with this person.

"Anyway, the place here is really clean. But isn't it a bit boring? There's no paintings or flowers here at all!" I grimaced a bit, but tried to hide it as best I could, "I apologize this place is not to the customers' liking. We specialize in a very simplistic atmosphere where customers can relax."

"There you go again, sounding like a store clerk," the man whined as he tossed his head back and sighed, "I was hoping you'd get angry at me or something. How boring~"

I balled my fist. This man…! I stood up, "I apologize. Perhaps the customer would really be better off drinking alone in peace." I turned to leave as I felt him grab my hand. I could feel his grip, strong and firm, much stronger than his frame would allow. I glanced back down in surprise to see him smiling back up at me, "I never said you were boring, I only said this conversation is boring. Stay, or there'll be no point in me staying either." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Uneasy, I sat back down again.

"Good. Then, let's try this again," he nodded approvingly. He took another sip, then his eyes fixated upon me. He seemed to look me over before fixating on my face, "Hm, yeah, you seem like a very serious and reliable woman. You are pretty young to be running this tea house all on your own. How come?"

"How did you know I was running it alone?"

"It's obvious," the man shrugged, "There's no hint of another influence anywhere. All of this is to your liking. If there was someone else, surely there'd be signs of another hand somewhere."

"Well, there used to be me and my husband…"

"You were married?"

"Yes, he passed away a couple of years ago," my voice grew quieter as my head dropped.

"Huh, you don't really seem too broken up about it," the guy said flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" I raised my head, dumbfounded.

"You really don't give the impression you were ever married at all. Doesn't seem like you loved him all that much," he shrugged once more, not even a hint of shame for just accusing someone of being completely indifferent to their spouse.

"What are you talking about! Y-you don't know that!" I stammered out.

"Nah, it's written all over your face. You don't look like someone who lost their love," he leaned closer with a conspirator's smirk, as he looked up into my eyes, "No, it's more like you never knew love in the first place. There is an emptiness inside you. I can see it clear as day~"

The air became thick as I felt my heart beating faster. It was as if he tore down all the barriers, all the facades I maintained so meticulously. I scooted away from him and yet I felt like he got a grip on me I couldn't shake.

"Ahahaha! Don't be like that! I only wanted to see what you look like when you're flustered," he laughed and the tension was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. "What about you?" I asked quickly before he could say something, "You don't seem to be from this town. Are you a foreigner?"

"Hm?" he looked back, "guess you could say that. I get that a lot."

"Where are you from?"

He smirked, "That's a secret~"

"Oh, sorry for prying."

"Don't worry about it."

"Why did you come here?"

"For tea, of course."

"Not that. To this town."

"Oh, some business. Maybe it's better you don't know about it," he sighed before smirking yet again, "could it be that… you're interested in me~?"

"What? No. I was just making conversation," I furrowed my brows. As I thought. He's the type of person I just don't get along with.

Silence fell. It was uncomfortable, heavy…

"… Are you out of tea?" I suddenly blurted out, seemingly catching him off guard as well. As he stared at me blankly, I repeated the question, "I-Is it empty?"

He looked down at his cup, then smirked, "Guess it is… You're kind of odd, aren't you?"

"Not many have said that about me. I think I'm perfectly normal."

"Maybe they just didn't look closely enough," he mused. His eyes were sharp and his gaze pointed, "You may seem normal, but then you also seem to have a dark secret. You… surprise me." The tone was strangely heavy, as if he finally came to a conclusion to his thoughts.

Shrugging, I picked up the tea pot and got up, "I'll go get a refill." As I was passing by him, I felt a pair of hands yank me down. I lost the ground beneath my feet and suddenly I was staring up at the man's face, his arms around my waist as he held me in his lap. The tea pot rolled on the ground, a few remaining drops of tea spilling out.

"No, leave it. I'm done with tea anyway," he was grinning like a school boy that just did something naughty. I squirmed as a blush came over my face. The position was more than a bit compromising; his face was way too close!

"It's strange really," he started and I felt the same tension creep back in, "for someone who was married, you don't seem to have a lot of experience with guys at all. Did you even sleep with your husband?"

I twitched, "H-how dare you! That is none of your business!" In a moment, I forgot my head and a loud slap rang out. There, on his cheek was a big red handprint.

"Ah~ Guess that is the slap of a working girl. I like it~" he ran a hand over his cheek as he shuddered. He enjoyed it?!

"Hm, probably should repay the favour," he the glanced down at me. It happened too quickly to even react. His hand cupped the back of my neck and suddenly pulled me closer, his lips meeting mine; soft, wet, and hot. I was in too much of a shock to even properly react as his other hand pulled on my chin for his tongue to make its grand entrance. He reached up, his fingers finding my hairpin and pulling it out, letting my hair fall from my carefully set bun. Electricity nipped on my nerve endings, my heart stopped for a minute, then crashing against my ribcage before sense finally came back again.

I pushed against his shoulders and managed to break away, "Let go! What the hell are you doing!" without any resistance, he let me go so I unceremoniously ended up one the wooden floor. I got ready to get up, but he was already leaning over me, his eyes half-lid, his mouth slightly agape, "Aw, you're rejecting me? You'll hurt my feelings."

"Like I care! I don't even know you! What are you trying to do?!" I yelled at him.

"Screw you?" he stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The bluntness made it hard to argue.

"Hell no!"

"Come on! There are plenty other girls that'd want to sleep with me."

"Then go do it with them and leave me alone!"

"I don't want to! You're more interesting!"

I tried to crawl out from under him, but he grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. I could feel him pressing up against my back as he pulled me even closer. I felt his lips caress my ear, then he spoke, "You want to know what it feels like, don't you~? I can tell you were never really pleased before. I can fill that emptiness inside for you~"

Yet again, his words left me speechless. Somehow, the struggle left me. All I could do was stare off into the blank space in front of me. I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't. He moved. I felt his hand slide down the fabric of my plain kimono. He moved it and found my bare skin underneath. I whimpered. I was sure he was smirking.

The first thing to go was his coat. Then, my kimono started to bother him. Apparently it got in the way when he tried to suck on my chest. He undid my tightly-tied obi as if it was nothing. Fabric gave way to skin and he took particular fascination with my navel. He kissed, then he nipped, then he bit.

I pushed his head away and in retaliation he pinned my arms over my head. He kissed me again, and again… The only noises I could hear was the rustling of fabric, my heart beat, and the faint gasps for air we allowed ourselves.

His body pressed up against me. He pushed his knee in between my legs, making me spread them. He pressed, I moaned. The shorts got in the way. He finally let go of my hands, yet I didn't push him away this time.

He looked down upon me, some strange sense of playful satisfaction. He reached down, I felt his fingers. Was it soft or rough; I couldn't really tell. I twisted and moaned again. "Ahaha, I wanted to see that expression on you pretty much from the moment I walked in," he confessed, laughing.

My head fell to the side as I saw the door. "Someone… might come in," I gasped. A lie. He seemed to know that. No one ever came around at this time.

"They won't. I already took the sign off," he cooed softly, as if indulging a tantrum-throwing child. He had to know I ran out of resistance. He bent lower, his forehead now touching mine. His green eyes were mystifying, as if he was peering right into my very core, "I'm coming in~"

Back arched, legs spread wider. I could barely get in a small whimper. "Well, you're not exactly a maiden, but it doesn't seem like you were getting any lately," he teased. My heart beat increased. He moved, prolonging every thrust, like he's trying to get better acquainted with my body. Slowly, he drew more and more moans from me. We stopped talking. I didn't even look at him and kept my eyes closed. I didn't need them.

I reached for his neck, he grabbed my hips. I clenched his hair, he licked my neck. My toes curled, his hipbones met mine. The rhythm matched up, the floor creaked. Fingers intertwined. Skin melted. More. More. More…!

I opened my eyes. My chest was heaving, as was his, even though not as much. If my mind hadn't left, I'd be disappointed. He still had that stupid grin on his face. "Not bad at all~" he licked his lips, "Guess the tea is hotter than I thought."

I sat up, the bright red still stubbornly clinging to my cheek as I messily pulled the kimono over my shoulders. I bit my lip. Just what the hell did I do?

Seemingly spotting my doubt, the man pulled my chin to him for another kiss, surprising me just like the first time. He let go again, "You're not gonna regret this, are you? You don't strike me like someone who'd put much stock in regret." I shook my head. To which of the questions, I didn't know.

"Good." He pulled up his pants and put on his flower coat again, "See you around. Seems like I'll have more business to take care of around here from now on. Might as well drop by for tea again. Bye bye~" He put some money on the table, just enough to cover the tea he had. I felt slightly relieved. Thank gods he didn't leave more…

As he left, I got back up to my shaky feet, gathered my belongings quickly and moved up to upper floor where I lived.

That was the first time I met him. The first time he came into my own little world and proceeded to take it over, completely destroying the peacefulness of the dull days.


	2. Red lanterns on the street

A dream? People ask that often enough when unbelievable things happen to them. In fact, the question had come up since the incident with the stranger, in spite of myself. For all practical purposes, it might as well have been.

The memory of it loomed over me for the first few days as the spectre of his reappearance seemed to haunt me. I've done my work as usual; brewed the tea, made the sweets, cleaned the floors, polished the tables… Yet, when I talked to my customers, each one of them asked if I was doing alright. 'You seem like you have a cold.' 'Maybe you're pushing yourself too hard.' 'Take a rest.' I heard that a lot.

Yet, I didn't want to rest. As soon as my hands and feet fell idle, his laugh barged into my consciousness, and with it came the feelings, the sensations… Work was the only weapon I had in my battle against the unreason that was that man.

So, I worked. As the days turned into a week, the fears and anticipation began to subside. The doorbell didn't make me flinch anymore. I didn't blush when looking at the table by the kitchen. As the tapestry of memories began to fray at the edges, my life returned to the sense of normality it had before. That event became just that… a dream. And dreams are not worth fussing over.

Three weeks came to a close. Now, the fresh spring air began to carry the warm winds of summer that gently caressed the cheek and sneak under your clothes. The nights grew pleasant.

"A festival?"

"Yes, the shrine close to the Chuo ward is organising it," one of the ladies in fairly elegant kimonos nodded, "Since you were so distracted lately, a change of pace might do you good."

I shrugged a bit, "Being stuck in a crowd of people isn't really my style. Besides, isn't it a bit far from here?"

"But you should try it! There's a rumour going around you just talk to your pots when the store closes," the younger giggled, earning a swift tap on the shoulder and a pointed look. I just furrowed my brows, "I just thank them for their service, is all."

Silence.

"Anyway, you should think about it. Maybe invite someone to go with you," the older swiftly place the money on the table and started to gather their small shopping bundles.

"Will do so. Be careful on your way back," I watched them scramble out of the store, a patronizing smile on their faces. Somehow, it annoyed me.

Closing time came and went and I drying the final clay pot. "Thank you for today," I smiled before stopping to think. I placed the pot on its rightful place and quickly slipped on my getas. Those ladies had a point.

The clacking of my shoes joined with the rustle and bustle of the town. I saw the flow of people heading out to the main streets, to the town centre where I didn't venture too often. The streets were illuminated by hanging red lanterns, each bearing the mark of the shrine. On each sides, vendors had their small stalls, beckoning passers-by to try their fried sweet potatos, cool off with some shaved ice or any other kind of delectable treat. There was a group of kids playing around with kendamas, a mother wiping some anko paste from her toddler's mouth, couples walking around, gingerly holding hands…

As I observed them, I caught myself smiling. The liveliness helped break up my everyday and drag me back to reality. His parting words meant nothing anymore. A guy like that probably lives by his whims. Most likely, he's out of town by now… is what I thought as I felt hands wrap around my shoulder and I sunk into the ground.

"Tea house lady! It's been a long time!" that annoyingly cheerful voice rang out behind me. I tore myself away from him as soon as I could. He let me, but grabbed my upper arm so I didn't run. "You again?!"

For a moment, I was surprised. It was surely him, his freckles and voice gave him away, but his hair was dyed completely black. Instead of his outlandish outfit, he was dressed in a simple, yet fetching kimono. Now, he actually looked like just an incredibly handsome town guy.

"Hahaha, missed me? I'm sorry it took so long! Work was so annoying to deal with, haha! But I kept my promise to come see you."

"You shouldn't have," I grumbled. I looked around, seeing people starting to stare and it made my skin crawl, but he surely didn't mind. He was probably used to it. "We're getting stared at!" I hissed.

"I don't mind."

"I do!"

"Fine, fine," he let go, but started keeping pace as I tried to speed walk away, "Oh come on, don't be like that. Did I not **** you well enough last time?"

I span on my heels and nearly gave him another slap, but the sound of the crowd brought me back to my senses and I let my hand down. He seemed disappointed, "Oh you can hit me if you want to. You see, I actually like to be bullied."

"Then go find someone else. I don't have hobbies like that."

"Really? Thought you might. If you're not trying to be nice you have the 'do as I say or I will string you up by your balls' kind of look about you."

"I do not!" I protested and picked up the pace again and he chased after me again. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, ok? You don't have to take it so seriously, ahahaha," he laughed as if all of this is just a game of cat and mouse to him, "I just want to talk to you. Is that too much?" His facial expression dropped as he peered at me with half-lid eyes, both sad and sultry. Something moved in me and I blushed. I glanced around. The street was full of people. In this kind of atmosphere, I doubted even he could try anything obscene. Maybe it was my own curiosity too, but I eventually let out a strained, "Ok, if you must."

He lit up immediately like the summer firework display and hugged me, "Yay! I knew you'd come around to my charms. By the way, the tips of your ears turn red when you blush. It's super cute!"

"I am certainly not. Don't touch me!" I pushed myself away from him and took a deep breath to compose myself.

We strolled down the main street as the sky grew dark and starry. The lanterns and lights cast a fire-red glow that spilled over the paved tiles. The jumbled sound of conversations melded into a quiet melody around us, the footsteps providing the beat.

I glanced at him, "So do you even have a name?"

"Hm? Oh I do. It's Yoshiwara Anri. Guess I forgot to introduce myself last time," he smiled wryly, "make sure to moan it out next time."

"There won't be a next time," I hissed back.

"So what's your name?" he changed the subject immediately.

"… Inoue…. Inoue Miko."

"Oh I see, Miko-chan!" he laughed and that made me blush all the more, "don't use my first name so lightly! I barely know you!"

"Eh? But you know my d*ick-"

I tried to walk away and he caught me yet again by my hand.

"It's a pretty name, really," he smiled and for once it actually seemed innocent, "How do you write it?"

I sighed, "Mi[實] as in reality, ko [子] as in child; Miko."

"It suits you. You seem to worship practicality. Then again, you don't seem to be very truthful," he smirked.

"What a coincidence; I thought the same about you," I raised a brow at him.

"What? I didn't lie to you, at all," he protested, aghast.

"You hardly told me anything worth lying about," I waved it off.

He gave me a wry smile, "So you are interested in me. I'm glad~"

His eyes caught the fiery twinkle of the lights. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. His pale skin just accentuated his freckles. I felt my lips part slightly. He was indeed beautiful, more than anyone I had ever seen, and so close… close enough to…

He turned away, "Oh, they actually have shaved ice! I thought it was too early for that." Perhaps I was just imagining things.

"It's an unusually hot year and- hey, listen to what people tell you!" Before realizing it, he was no longer standing next to me, but already getting two cups from the vendor. He came back and handed one with a green coating to me, "Here, have some. I don't know what flavours you like but I figured you must like green tea."

"I am not much for sweets really…" I tried to protest, but he had already shoved the cup into my hands and I got caught up in his pace again. I shook my head and decided to try a spoonful. I took it to my mouth and the ice melted, letting the pleasant green tea aroma spill over my whole mouth. "Wow… it's really refreshing! I thought all these things were sickeningly sweet."

"See, I told you! You should have more faith in me," Anri smiled, taking his own spoonful before looking down at me, "Hey, feed me some. I wanna try yours!"

"What? No."

"Aaah~" he opened his mouth and practically came an inch away from my face. Sighing, I let him have one. Just as I put it to his mouth, he clasped his hands around mine, meeting my gaze and slowly sucked on the spoon. I could feel the blood rush back up to my face as he mouthed 'thanks for the meal~'.

He laughed again, "Oh you're blushing again? How cute!" I just turned away, grimacing.

He laughed some more before his eyes got stuck on the crowd, "Oh, but we should probably run."

"Hm?"

"I see the cart owner has found me."

I looked back and saw a beet-red man making his way up the crowded street, "there you are you bastard! Give me the money you owe me!"

"Wait. I didn't do anything wrong! I shouldn't be in trouble!" I protested fiercely before Anri moved in and planted a kiss right on my mouth, "Try explaining that to him now," he smirked, triumphantly, before turning heel and yanking me behind him. We weaved through the crowd, dodging passers-by as best as we could. At first I tried to apologize to everyone I bumped into, but gave that up as the man seemed to be catching up to us. Then, Anri turned the corner into another street, then pulled me into a small alley, then yet smaller and narrower one. Before I knew what was going on, the people grew scarcer, the lights darker. As we stopped and I leaned on the nearby wall, panting, there was no one around us anymore.

"I think we lost him~" Anri said in a sing-sing tone of voice.

"You're a bastard, you know that? Dragging me into this," I glared, but all he did was laugh at my fury. He moved closer, "Oh you're free to hurt me if you want. To tell a secret, my nipples are very sensitive so if you pinch them I just might cry." He reached me, placing his hands next to my head. In that moment, I understood exactly what he did. He planned all this to get me alone!

"No, not again! That one time was final!" I objected, pushing his chest, but he didn't move an inch. I may not have been the strongest girl around, but the fact he didn't even seem to notice was surprising.

"Aw, there you go again, pushing me away. You really should be more honest with yourself, you know. By the way you stared at me before I could tell you still want me~"

"You're delusional!"

"Well, you didn't scream out for help when you saw me. That means you must like me. If you hated it last time then you'd never let me get this far," he grinned with the iron-clad logic of an idiot.

No, that wasn't true. I could tell he was far from it. He always knew exactly how to use the situation to his advantage and get what he wants. He read me like an open book. He knew his strengths, and he knew his own charm all too well.

"See? You've grown quiet. That means I hit a nerve," he smiled and picked up my chin.

I tried to look away. Was I blushing? He was grinning so I must have been. "… I'd just like to know why you came back. If you're just that needy, just go to a brothel."

"Like I said, that's too easy~. Where's the fun if someone's already willing?"

"Are you a criminal or something?!"

"Not yet, but do you want to turn me into one?"

I looked back in shock. His tone of voice was different. It was colder, more menacing. He was still smiling, but his eyes were not. They were cold, nearly emotionless…

"Just kidding~ I don't force myself on girls. There's no fun in that either," he leaned closer and nibbled on my ear. I wasn't sure if I believed him. I tried to gage him but I had no clue what kind of person I got involved with.

My musing was just distraction enough for him to open the lower part of my kimono. He slipped his hand in, gently caressing my thigh. "Ngh~" I bit my lip. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction, but he was clearly enjoying this. "See~? You're a lot keener that you admit," he purred. His hand reached higher, then higher, then higher still. I quickly had to cover my mouth as he started to rub.

"Feel good~?" he purred as I glared back at him. "Oh I like that look," he licked his lips as he increased his pace.

"Wait… someone might see us," I gasped as I glanced at the empty alley.

"All the better. I like being watched," he smirked as he picked me up by the hips. Trapped between his chest and the wall, I had no choice but to slink my hands around his shoulder. He pressed his hips against me and I felt something stir.

"I don't," I gasped, nervously looking back at the alley way.

"It's not nice to think about other people when you're having sex you know," he pouted, getting back my attention by turning my head. With his puffed out cheeks, he looked like a normal bratty child and not like some exhibitionist trying to get his rocks off in a public place. Yet, it was disarming. Was it because he was so beautiful? No, perhaps it was more the way that he drew you into his own reality; a state where extraordinary things were just bound to happen, and things like this were close to mundane. Worse still, he made you want to be a part of that world, a fantasy beneath reality.

"You're impossible…. I really hate… people like you," I gasped, yet tugged on his kimono to get it off his shoulders, "you're just a no-good slacker relying on his looks!" If madness envelopes you, giving in becomes a foregone conclusion.

"Ah~ If you'll insult me like that I just might come right now," he smiled as a small blush formed over his freckles. He tugged the kimono off my chest and seemed to grow stiffer. "Mh~~" I moaned out.

A smirk. His lips found mine again. The air felt as if it were compressed out of my chest, my breathing turned shallow. He pulled at his own kimono and he was inside. I couldn't help but grab onto him, legs dangling uselessly. He'd move and I'd cry out more. I'd sink my nails into his skin, leaving red streaks that he seemed to enjoy. He broke the kiss, licked the tips of my ears. He'd press his lips to them yet again, whispering sweet nothings that I couldn't remember

"Will you be able to walk? Or do you want me to carry you?" I was still leaning on the wall, panting. My kimono was a mess. I couldn't straighten out the folds at all, the neckline threatening to fall apart.

"I'm fine…" I tried to push a stray hair back behind my ear. I took a step and wobbled. As I reached out, expecting empty air, he caught me. "It's not a crime to accept help once in a while," he laughed as he picked me up in his arms.

"… thank you," I sighed. Have I ever been carried like this before? I doubt it. Yoshiro was never much of a lifter. Or perhaps I prided myself on always having the ground firmly beneath my feet. Stead-fast, unmovable… And here he was, ripping me into the air.


End file.
